Question: Seven identical bowling balls weigh the same as four identical canoes. If three of the canoes weigh a total of 84 pounds, how many pounds does one of the bowling balls weigh?
Explanation: Let $b$ be the weight of one bowling ball and $c$ be the weight of one canoe. We have that $7b=4c$. Multiplying both sides by $\frac{3}{4}$, we have $\frac{3}{4} \cdot 7b=\frac{3}{4} \cdot 4c \Rightarrow \frac{21}{4}b=3c=84$. Solving this last equation for $b$, we have that one bowling ball weighs $\boxed{16}$ pounds.